


coffee and romance

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cassie is an android who works at a coffee shop in downtown Detroit.Mia works at a law firm and visits said coffee shop every day.
Relationships: Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about turning my story for two of my OCS into a fic and I finally did. Here's my two disaster lesbians being disaster lesbians!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia goes to the downtown coffee shop and meets a cute redhead

Mia walked into the coffee shop and was hit with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The coffee shop in downtown Detroit was the only one that had good coffee in her opinion. Plus it was right near where she worked. It was a small shop with a few people on a good day. Most of the time people come for the coffee. Other times they just came for the WiFi. Mia made her way over to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you today?"

Mia looked up and saw an android with red hair, bright green eyes,and a smile that could light up a room. Or at least Mia thought she was an android. 

It was hard to tell without their LEDs. They look so human. Mia was always creeped out by how androids looked so much like humans but weren't. 

"Um hello?" The barista said. 

Mia was immediately snapped out of her thoughts "Uh sorry. I'll have a small coffee with sugar and creamer"

The barista had simply given her a nod and started working on the coffee. 

After that successful revolution led by Markus most androids had quit their jobs and decided to either work at Jericho or do whatever they wanted. Without their LEDs it became so hard to tell which were androids and which were humans.

"Your coffee" the girl said as she sat the steaming cup in front of her.

"Thanks" Mia said taking it and moving to a table to drink it.

The whole time she was drinking her coffee she kept staring at the barista. She didn't know why but she couldn't keep from looking at her. Everytime she would look away Mia would look at her and everytime she looked at Mia then Mia would look away. 

After a few minutes she walked over to Mia's table 

"Excuse me?" She said sweetly.

"Um, Yeah?" Mia replied.

"I was wondering if something was wrong. You seemed to be staring a lot" 

"No!" Mia said too quickly "I mean no there isn't. I was just wondering... Are you an android?"

ᴡᴏᴡ ʀᴇᴀʟ sᴍᴏᴏᴛʜ she thought to herself.

The girls smiled seemed to falter and she thought for a second before replying "Yes I am" 

"Oh" Mia replied simply.

The android barista simply just frowned at that "Is there a problem with that?" She asked. And Mia could hear the hint of anger in her voice.

"No it's fine!" Mia said waving her hands in front of her "I was just wondering that's all"

Upon hearing this answer her smile returned as bright as ever.

"I'm Mia by the way" Mia held out her hand.

"I'm Cassie" Cassie said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Sorry for staring"

"It's OK. I've gotten worse stares from customers before" Cassie replied shrugging it off"

Before Mia could reply she looked at her phone and nearly jumped from seat "Oh! I should probably get to work" she grabbed her things and started to head out the door "It was great talking to you"

Cassie smiled and waved her off "It was great talking to you too, Mia"

And soon Mia left with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Cassie decide to sit down and talk

The next day Mia came into the coffe shop she saw Cassie again. She was wearing an apron with her hair tied into a ponytail. Once she noticed Mia she gave her a smile.

"Back again, huh?" She joked.

"What can I say? The coffee here is better than at work"

"Same as before?" 

Mia nodded and watched as Cassie started making her coffee. 

"So," Mia said suddenly "I was wondering... Why did you stay? Most androids quit their jobs"

Cassie just gave her a shrug and watched the coffee pot fill "I did aft first but I decided that I had to keep working if I needed money for stuff like thirium and more parts"

"Can you like,drink coffee?"

Cassie shook her head "Not really. Only androids programmed for eating and drinking can"

"But isn't there some kinda update androids could get the that allows them too?"

Cassie just gave her a shrug.

Mia gave her a smile and watched her make the coffee.

"Hey, Why don't you take a break with me?" Mia suddenly asked.

"Oh that's not a good idea. I'm on the clock"

"I'm sure you're boss won't mind" Mia said as she playfully punched Cassie's arm, "Just for a while"

Cassie bit her lip in thought before replying "Sure why not?"

"Great!" Mia grabbed her coffee and sat with Cassie at the nearest table.

"So tell me about yourself" Cassie said.

"Well I'm 23 and love listening to rock music. I occasionally draw and sing. I have a pet bird named Mango"

"I bet he's cute"

"He is" Mia said pulling out her phone and showing Cassie a picture of a small parakeet.

Cassie's green eyes lit up with excitement "He's adorable!"

"And he likes to wake me up at 3am every morning to feed him. 

"So what about you?"

"Mmm I don't have any pets. As for music I listen to just about anything"

The two sat and talked for a few minutes about life, Mia's job and about anything else.

"I should be getting back to work" Cassie said getting up.

"Oh" Mia said sadly, "Well,it was nice talking to you"

Cassie gave her another bright smile "You too"

Mia grabbed her things and her now cold coffee and made her way out the door. 

Cassie sighed and got back to the counter. But before she began working she noticed a small note left on the tabel. She picked it up and read it

ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ɴɪᴄᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ. ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴀɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ sᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇ 

-Mia

Written on the bottom was a phone number. Cassie smiled and put it in her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope y'all enjoy!! Chapter 2 will be up soon. If you want to find me my Twitter is @letsgodeviants


End file.
